1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an improved toilet with the capability of removing clogs from drains, without any additional equipment and more particularly to a toilet with a built-in toilet plunging apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional toilets most commonly rely on the natural downward pressure of water caused by gravity to flush a toilet effectively. The act of flushing causes water to be released from an elevated tank into the toilet bowl. This additional water then increases water pressure on the drain and siphon area, which, in turn, causes the contents of the bowl to be forced down the sewer drain. When that outlet becomes clogged, however, the additional water from the tank is added to the bowl until, in some cases, it overflows. Toilet overflow is not only unsanitary, but may cause water damage to the floor, lower level ceilings and all physical structures below the level of the toilet.
Methods for unclogging the outlet are often undesirable and consist of using a hand plunger or attempting to clear a clog by pouring more water into the bowl to dislodge the obstruction. Manually plunging a toilet is not only unsanitary, but may also cause harm to the toilet itself by damaging the pipes and seal. Further, it is often the case that the manual plunger has not been used for quite a while and cannot be easily located, which is a problem with an overflowing toilet. A second common and equally undesirable method includes pouring water into the bowl to soften up the obstruction and apply pressure, which eventually pushes the material through the drain. This method is neither reliable nor efficient and is often impractical.
Toilets with built-in mechanisms used to push through or dislodge blockages are known in the art. Such devices typically take two forms; in the first instance, prior art teaches a toilet apparatus wherein the lid forms a seal with the toilet bowl. Pumping air into the sealed toilet bowl, manually or by means of a compressor, forces the contents of the toilet bowl down the sewer pipe. It can be imagined, however, that use of such a method could lead to undesired and explosive results. In the second instance, prior art teaches a toilet with a powered automated plunging apparatus that is always resident in the bowl. Such a plunging device has several disadvantages, including the need for a power source, as well as the need for motors, electrical conduit, and other parts that can corrode in the presence of water over time and fail.
In view of the forgoing, a need has been recognized to improve upon current art to create a toilet with a built-in plunger device that minimizes the chance of malfunction, yet eliminates the need for an external plunger in order to facilitate progression of the blocking contents through to the sewer drain, all while avoiding contamination and damage to the surrounding area and other toilet components.